Barely Human
by Moirailst
Summary: Karkat wakes up without remembrance of his whereabouts. It seems as though his family has left him with no trace. Last but certainly not least, Karkats not exactly a human. AU
1. Chapter 1

**New year. New inspiration . New story. Btw. I do not own homestuck.**

* * *

Karkat cant feel anything. Theres a strange orange light he can faintly see in the distance. He slowly begins to get his senses back. Hes laying on wet side walk.

'Am I dead..?'

His face feels like he was kicked in the jaw.

He uses all his strength to stand up. He cant remember anything that happened. All he knows is he needs to get home.

The orange light he noticed earlier was a street lamp. Looking around his stomach dropped. His surroundings were unfamiliar. He breathed in and wheezed. The cold air hurt his lungs. His numb fingers felt for the contents of his pockets.

His phone wasn't there. Instead a piece of paper that said "meet me" there was an address sprawled after that. He shoved it back into his pocket and forced his legs to move forward.

He had nearly walked ten blocks before things began to look familiar. He was roughly twenty minutes from home. Having no money for a cab it seems he would just have to walk.

He remembered his address like it was etched into the back of his hand. He thought of how his Grandma would probably meet him by the door with a mug cocoa. He craved the warmth of his house. As he approached the house he noticed a for sale sign outside.

He never remembered that before.

Whatever, didnt matter to him right now. It wasnt until he got to the door when he noticed a lock box on it. Almost like everyone really did pack up and move. Maybe this was some kind of dream. He huffed and went around to the back where his bed room window was. He pushed on it and lucky for him it slid with ease. Probably from all the years he had snuck out. Unfortunately when he entered the room all his stuff was gone. His bed, dresser, book case, everything. He closed the window and began to warm up a little. He walked of his room, entering the living room there was also no furniture. He went room from room and found nothing. Last he searched his grandmothers room. Everything was gone but there was a light trace of her smell. Like cinnamon.. He ran back down downstairs to his room and pulled the carped up in a secret spot he had hollowed out. Pulling the floor boards up. He pulled a small box from the ground. It used to be where he hid things but as of recently it held about 1000 dollars in cash that Karkat had been saving for almost two years. He moved it here after he got suspicious of robbers.

He shoved the money in his pocket and locked the door to the room. He locked the window as well. After putting the carpet back where it was, he curled up in a ball trying to get warm enough to fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

When Karkat awoke the next morning he heard voices.

"Alright and heres the second room.." the foot steps stopped right outside of the door.

He stood up immediately and grabbed his box before unlocking and sliding the window open. He closed it behind him and ran.

When he stopped to breath he was downtown. People were giving him weird looks. He looked at himself in the window of a bank. His hair was messy, more than usual, he had a huge slash on the side of his face, his pale skin was covered in dirt, his clothes were ripped and he was wearing his oldest pair of converse.

Time for a make over Karkat.

He walked into a store, it smelled like cologne, almost like thats what he was breathing it. He grabbed a black shirt and some gray skinny shoes, paid and walked out. He noticed a shoe store across from there. He needed to hurry before anyone called for a disturbance or something.

As soon as he entered the store he saw some black all stars. Before thinking twice he brought them to the register and paid.

Making a mad dash out of there he ran to the bathroom.

Karkat stared at himself in the mirror. He grabbed paper towels and began to wipe his face down he even used the sink to wash his hair a little. After putting replacing his grubby clothes he felt a little better. Next he needed to find his Grandma. Outside of the mall there was a small booth phone. He put quarters in the slot and waited.

"The phone number you are trying to reach has been disconne-" he put the phone back.

Noticing a group of girls looking at him, he grumbled and walked away. They seemed like they were getting ready to flirt, seeming as they checked their hair and makeup. Too bad they had chronic bitch face.

His next guess for answers was the mysterious piece of paper that he found in his pocket. Good thing he moved it from his grubby pants to his black box. Being the lazy fuck he was, he whistled for a cab.

Karkat stood infront of an old apartment building. Old but nice. Looking around he saw no sign of people. He looked on the paper for a room number there wasnt one. Taking a breath he entered the place. The lobby was decked out in a bunch of monitors and there were wires everywhere. He gawked.

"Hello?" He called out. There was no reply. He walked over to one of the computers and reached put to touch the keyboard.

"Hey! Don't touch!" he turned around to face a boy with black hair much like his own. Except for two yellow streaks in his. Looking the guy over he noticed he was wearing some type of 3D glasses.

"Who the fuck are you?" Karkat asked after a few minutes of prolonged eye contact.

"Im Sollux Captor" he said.

Karkat noticed a lisp.

"And you're Karkat Vantas" Sollux said

Karkat pulled the paper out of his pocket.

"Whats up with this fucked up note?" He asked. Sollux sighed. "Theres alot you need to get caught up on.."

Sollux walked over to a couch that karkat hadnt noticed before.

"Have a seat, theres things we need to catch up on"


End file.
